Talk:Cuelebre
Testimonials Solo *Trivial solo on 99 Sch/Blm using Beyond, Minikin, and Foeflayer. Keep SS, blink, aquaveil up and you wont have to heal much if at all. Spammed water, wind, and ice magic, mp never went below 70%. ~Zazhi, sylph :*Solo by BLM90/RDM45 straight tanking WITHOUT manawall/manafont(manawall will get you killed by running out of MP, and manafont wasnt ready at the time) bring lots of potions/ethers, killed on iceday for extra dmg from Sorcerer's Tonban Hyorin Obi and Twilight Cape. :* Just soloed this as 90SMN/SCH - very easy. Used Minikin for Refresh, Gales for Wind Blade bonuses, and Sea Daughter for regen/regain for Garuda. Kept Windstorm up and never had any problems with MP. Just spam Wind Blade whenever you can. Took roughly 20 mins. :*Soloed today as 85 PUP/NIN. Easy fight, just really long; about an hour. Used Atma of Mounted Champion and Ambition for the regen, movement speed, and refresh. After automaton has established some kind of hate, just keep one water, ice, and dark manny up and use light if need be (used Auto Kit I). Role Reversal and Repair are your best friends because while you're far away.. you can use RR to swap hp and regen it back using the Mounted Champion atma so you don't have to /heal or cure yourself. Repair is needed as a backup if RR isn't up or your hp isn't full. Don't forget, your automaton gets these atma bonuses as well. Key Attachments: M. Jammer I and II, Steam Jacket, Optic Fiber, Loudspeaker I & II, Tranquilizer, M Tank I and II, and M. Conserver. Bring +2 oils, 2 stacks should be ok. Spells that did nice dmg were Water V (700~), Fire IV (500~), Drain (260~), and Aspir (120~ mp). Puppet got some nice skillups during the fight... magic skill is now at 324/346 with capped magic merits and AF3+1 legs. Only other thing worth mentioning is be careful when you're using repair because since you have to get in range, the NM's TP moves can almost kill you. --Cous1000 22:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : I piggy backed off the above post though auto died twice and i found myself curing myself. Even still it was only a 40min fight or so i won 1/1 on dagger woot :*DEFINITELY soloable by PUP. Took it easily down to 71% in 15mins before an alliance turned up begging for the atma. Then down to 65% before they actually invited me xD. I decided to let them help because I kinda wanted the atma too and their thf's and grellow !! trigger would help my dagger drop. http://i76.photobucket.com/albums/j8/kuching_photos/ffxi_20101115_131207.png Triggered both red and grellow !!, Yey Auric Dagger <3 http://i76.photobucket.com/albums/j8/kuching_photos/ffxi_20101115_132245.png I used Cous's setup and worked like a charm, just keep far enough out of the way and you'll be fine. I was unsure what atmas to use so used Ambition for refresh and movement+ and Ebon hoof for HP. I was lucky that Cuelebre popped far North of the babies, so took it near Martello 05 incase needed HP restore quickly from a Role Reversal. Never needed >u<;; but gonna keep that in mind next time I do to help out a MNK friend. Go get em PUPs :D --<3 Kuching November 15th 2010 :*90 RDM/WHM Rather easy fight if you pay attention. Munchkin/Stormbird/Beyond atmas, Protect 5, Shell 5, Barstone, Phalanx, Gain-MND for buffs (haste if you want but it will get overwritten and no need to erase slow really). Debuff with Addle (saboteur when able), Bio 2 (or 3), Poison 2. Nuke with Aero 4, Bliz 4, Fire 4. Basically alternate between nuking and curing yourself. I did use temp items: Lucid Ether I, Lucid Potion I, Dusty Elixir, Megalixir (wasn't needed but I stopped paying attention for a lil bit). Also managed to use the martello for mp restore (just gotta be quick, his attacks are slow enough). Pretty easy really... 1/1--Froggis 07:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed as 90PUP/SCH with MDB BLM puppet. Also very easy with the right setup. Atmas : Minikin(Refresh +10, INT+50), Mounted Champion(Regen +20), Gales. Probably will remove Gales next time, since auto was casting Fire V more (just below Blizzard V on skill). I reckon another atma like Impenetrable (Regen +15), Earth Wyrm (Superior Earth resist, Damage Taken-:Minor) or Winged Gloom (Damage Taken- :Major) will do better. Attachment setup for maximum magic defense and damage reduction. Deploy the automaton on wyrm, run to conflux #3, retrieve, then deploy on wyrm when it gets in range. Staying to the side of (or behind) the wyrm at 29'-30' ensures you can see the action without getting hit with the automaton-centered 30' Bai Wings and Ocher Blasts. (If you stay behind automaton at 30'-35' from mob, aoe will still hit you but without log message. That almost killed me, since I didn't see the damage accumulate...)--Seedling 09:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :* 90PUP/45WHM solo. The key attachments I used LS I/II, MJ (don't have MJ II), Optic Fiber. Atma used: Minikin Monstrosity (refresh), Mounted Champion (regen) and Vicissitude (regen and MDB). Took about 20 mins each fight. Role Reversal and Repair is all that's needed. I had to use more than one Automaton a couple of times. I was defeated due to a badly timed Role Reversal and being too close to the action. AoE moves hurt and wont tell u in the chat log. Take care. 1/5 on dagger. Never got blue trigger. Good luck. Definitely solo-able. --Atropa Quetzalcoatl 15:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :* 90PUP/NIN Solo. Instead of using the BLM Automaton, I used the Ranger Automaton. Atmas were Ducal Guard, Sea Daughter, and Stronghold. Kept Water x2 and Wind Maneuver up. Whenever Tactical Switch was ready, I swapped TP to Sancho after he would Weaponskill to make things move along a bit faster, stood very very far away while Sancho did his work. ~Sanjo; Titan Server :* 90SMN/RDM Solo. Took about 50 minutes, only 2 lunar abyssites, used Sea Daughter for regen and razed ruins by accident, taking it slow during night time, and nuked during the day since garuda couldn't die. Pretty easy fight, did with no refresh atmas, although garuda's perp cost was at 1 per tick. Used convert plenty and was only in danger once, when he got Breakga off while I was resummoning garuda, luckily I casted wind blade just before he cast it, and it broke in about 20 seconds with barstone. --Ritika Valefor 0:47, 6/26/2011 (EST) Duo :* Easy Duo Rdm90 x2. /Blm /Whm /Sch SJs good, don't /Nin. Keep up Slow 2, Addle, Bio, Poison, Shell5 and barstone. Bounce hate with nukes. Idle in MDT and reg attacks do 100-120ish, ochre blast for 200-250ish, very manegable with cure+stoneskin. Slow isn't a huge deal, just take it easy. Kill in about 10-15 mins. :* EASILY DUOABLE SMN x2; Just pull to the small cliff by Conflux #03 and Assault using Garudax2. Use Wind Blade every chance you get and Healing Breeze as necessary. When not using Blood Pacts ensure you stay out of range. Refresh atmas Atma of the Heavens (Synthetic) and Atma of Ambition were used by myself with no need for additional refresh or items. Garuda can easily straight tank Cuelebre without any difficulty and will last upwards 15 minutes without use of Healing Breeze. --Tyni :* Duo BLU90/THF and BRD/WHM - used dread(TH+1),VV,MM. Be sure to have brd keep full buffs on. 2/3 on dagger no blue proc. 0/2 using blu/rdm on initial fights. Only one fight was dangerous when brd buffs wore due to them dying while trying to trigger blue. I would imagine with Dragua's atma you could potentially solo it on blu or enough earth resist gear~ Trio :* Just did this with SCH/WHM tanking and SCH/NIN COR/WHM and BRD/WHM keeping me alive. Was interesting, wasnt getting hit for more than 130 average per swing. With Atma of Heavens and Ambition, Ballad 3 & 2 and evokers roll, MP was not even an issue, ever.Katoke 03:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Trio'd by 2x SMN and RDM/WHM... Can be solo'd by SMN but there is a high chance the SMN will take hate from their pet at a bad time. RDM just stood in corner by flux 3 and cast cure3/4 on self repeatedly to maintain hate for pretty much the entire fight. With full buffs (obviously not SS because it isn't worth casting) took only 90-200 dmg per hit with a max of 600dmg during 2hr from Ocher Blast. It is much much much easier to do it this way than the SMN solo/duo simply because the RDM can hold hate.--Froggis 07:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :* This NM can be trio'd. Just did it as WAR/RNG with a WHM and PUP, all lvl 80. PUP's BLM automaton should be set to full MDB gear and continuously nuking to hold hate. I only pulled hate for a few seconds after every Sidewinder, which had no problem landing with 236 Archery skill. Recommended to pull Cuelebre down past Conflux#3 to the ledge. Took about 15 minutes to kill. ::*''(Yeah i wanna see proof of this. We had a well geared pld with a whm and rdm and was still doing quite a bit of dmg when it used mighty strikes. And we had BLMx2. There is no way you did this without the pup pet dying. And if the war was trying to tank it off the pup. And in 15 minutes no sorry don't believe it. It took us around 15 minutes with more dps. We didn't have any issues killing it but just saying I highly doubt it. We also had a cor lvl 54 cor just around cause he was bored and joined and gave minor buffs like refresh to pld) ~Anookulchandra :::*'' About above poster I think its possible, that's very impressive to kill it in 15minutes at 80, it took me 15minutes at 85 XD, im guessing with both jammers and steam jacket( For the bai wing ), tranq for hitting ice up for accurate drains, I can see the automaton being able to stay alive if its taking that little dmg inbetween drains you can throw emergency +2 oils too. I want to try that O_O, kudos to the pup above who tried it out :D keep up the goood work! --Lyrminas 12:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::*'UPDATE' - Tried the MDB Method and it does work great! However in my test I forgot Strobe so DD's couldn't really DD much, the fight took 30minutes because of loose hate, however the damage it was taking was around 30-80 sometimes spiking to 100 with one Water maneuver, attachments used were Fiber Jammer I&II Analyzer Jacket' >> VIDEO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXbZsJBmF-0 <<' With strobe I am quite certain The fight can go down to as low as 15minutes or less. Kudos to the pioneers of testing this! Very interesting aspect of pup :D --Lyrminas 08:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :*PUP blm auto CAN tank this. Successfully killed it pup, rng, brd while blm auto tanking the whole time. It did take nearly 1hr with this setup but it was only the second try and we were just trying to see if it was possible. For dmg mitigation you will need both MDB attachments, optic fiber and steam jacket. You will also want strobe since hate seems to decay fast. You will need role reversal and juggle it with repair, here you will want the Ob earring. I also had Oberons with -4% dmg. Stay completely out range except to run in for repair. YOur auto should be taking 30-60 dmg a hit. Not from the kill run but gives you an idea of dmg being taken. ~Darcatvar 4+ :* Pretty easy 4man, 2xBLM85/RDM, BLM83/RDM, and a SCH85/RDM; pretty straightforward, just need to pull to the hill by Conflux 3, roll stuns, needed pretty much every MP medicine and having 2 hours available won't hurt at all. Stuck with Aero V, Water V and Blizzard IV when the first two were down. Barstone, Shell, anything you can think of to reduce his damage because Ochre Blast hurts during his spammy phase. SCH acted as main healer, tossing in Hailstorm with Stormsurge merits and making sure nobody died ^^ Overall pretty easy, the pull is probably the worst part. --Yondaime86 03:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :* TANKING PUP/rdm Lyrminas BLM/whm Noutoko COR/nin Zargosa MNK/nin Drakenagatana [ 4man ] Pulled with MUFFIN my automaton with MDB Setup ( FORGOT STROBE ) with strobe the fight would have been much faster ( DD's couldn't really DD due to the lack of hate ). Automaton would take 35-80dmg peaking around 100 at times with one water maneuver. Easily maintained as the automaton uses drain frequently for 300 or so HP. 2 pup's could probably duo this very easily seeing how well this run went among tons of errors made and still beating it without much difficulty while subbing /rdm to keep hp up for role reversal. Attachments recommended Fiber Jammer I&II Analyzer Jacket + Usual nuking attachments such as LSI/II Icemaker or throw in a Tranquilizer for good measure. COR was doing elemental shots and some regular shooting ( He shot off his oberons lol ), BLM was lite nuking, MNK was dancing and doing 50dmg chiblasts ( He was there for his necklace XD ) --Lyrminas 08:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :*PUP/RDM (Lyrminas) BLM/RDM WHM/SCH PLD/WAR Friend was trio-boxing ( Fallenone ) the PLD/BLM/WHM | didn't get to see dmg on nukes but water V did 1820 for 5%, aeroV was knocking off 5-6% a nuke as pup. BLM was there since whm didn't have /rdm sub to refresh everyone lol. 20 Minute fight including walking to and pulling, ICE ICE ICE > nuke DAD Water Aero V, build up then fully powered water V or wait until deactivate is up and it'll be another aero V. Nothing good dropped :< but quick fight surprisingly For PUP LSI LSII ICEMAKER MANA CHANNELER CONDENSER OPTIC FIBER Wasn't resisting Aero V much, but consistency is good too so use tranquilizer as needed. GL ! - UPDATE: Same setup 50 minutes later we were able to take it out in 17minutes, lost automaton due to reactivating on lower platform, may have gotten the kill in 14 minutes! ( Should be even faster if I had atma of gales and all those nice perks )--Lyrminas 09:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) triggers Just a question for you: how did you managed to get the red weakness out of Cuelebre? As far as I know, you can't reach him with physical attacks. Are Weapon Skills an exception? Was it a gamble with Mighty Strikes? Nightshader 00:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) When it is under the effect of Mighty Strikes , you may land regular DD moves as well as weaponskills --Dracko 09:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) An easier way of getting Red is to abuse Cyclone. I was there on RDM, and was taking minimal damage from him. With regain atmas I was easily able to pull him to the conflux, use cyclone (it lands even though he's airborne - it's technically an AOE weaponskill, and able to reach him). If Cyclone doesn't trigger the red !!, I simply deaggroed him via the conflux. He attacks slowly enough to do it normally, plus he has a few spells that he likes to cast that take a bit of time to cast, during which you can use the conflux. Using Atma of the Sea Daughter and Atma of the Voracious Violet I was getting 7tp/tick, more than enough to trigger the red !! in a short amount of time. The thing to remember is that when you deaggro a NM, the weaknesses change, so it is feasible to wait for the 1/13 chance of Cyclone coming up. Once the !! stagger occured, my SMN friends were able to take over and destroy him. --FnDragon 06:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Similarly, if it isn't Cyclone, you can still use Cyclone with Atma of Discernment to identify what weapon the red weakness will be, making it a much easier task to trigger during the limited duration of Mighty Strikes. --JoQuo711 00:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Just verified you CAN stagger red when it mighty strikes, just have to time it right (Best to wait til after the third ocher blast). We just staggered during Mighty Strikes with Tachi: Jinpu, got atma, etc.....again, just have to make sure you're not WSing during a TP move. --Hibarako 20:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Older Talks If someone can get a better screen shot go for it. I jut grabbed that as best I could without aggroing it. --Hitoma 17:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone tried using a Mistmelt to see if it brings him down from the air? --Zellchaver 17:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : That only works on Ouryu, it doesn't work on any other wyrm, there's no reason to try this, especially since this mob is easily beatable as it is. Tahngarthortalk- 01:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Appears to be weak to WATER. AMII was landing for 300, but water IV was landing for 900+. Additionaly, it rarely resisted Regurgitation (was landing for solid 300 without burst affinity). We took the NM down, but it didn't drop the dagger. Additionally, !! appeared to appear occasionally when water magic was cast on it. Additonally, if you pull it down through the encampment toward Conflux 3, there's a small ledge like area where a tank can stand at the bottom, and everyone else can stand on the raised portion, and avoid damage from AOEs. ---Asymptotic, Carbuncle Server. I am not sure that Cuelebre is True Sight. I just took a few pictures standing in front of it and it did not attack until after i got "the effect of hide is about to wear off" message. --Dvorakk 07:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :You have to literally be RIGHT under its nose for it to aggro. Tested myself; both sneak and invisible up, aggroed. >.>; --Zatias 11:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure who added the wind weakness, but I'd have to contest that. BLMS were doing 300 with Tornado II and it never seemed to resist water spells. ---Asymptotic, Carbuncle Killed in about 30 mins with WHM/SCH, PLD/WAR (full magic defense bonus setup, was never engaged, Flash and Provoke as much as possible), RDM/DRK to try and stun slowga (he missed the stuns a lot and was /DRK was not really needed), RNG/SAM, and RNG/COR (using Magus's Roll on the pld). Pulled NM back towards the Conflux where the PLD faced the mob away from the party to avoid breath attacks. Add more RNG or SMN and can kill even quicker. If you aggro on the pull you can depop it easily with movement.--edster1500 06:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if anyone else has experienced this, But we managed to get him down to about 32% and then he just entered god mode or something. I was on ranger wearing every piece of acc gear i own and i still couldnt hit this guy but about 1/10 shots and when i did, He had mega stoneskin or something. I had absolutely no accuracy problems at all before this. But he just became rediculous at this point. His stoneskin became undispellable; no effect. Not sure if this happened before the 30% mark or not. We managed to get him down to about 22% and then just wiped after going 100-35 in about 10 minutes, and then 32-22 in another 15. He didnt get any stronger offensively, Just mega roided defensively. No idea what happened. He was taking pretty massive damage from holy bolts with only a mediocre mind set, 67+50 mind with abbysea buff from 100-30%ish mark was doing 90ish a hit with 66+ added effect. I did notice some random damage fluxations that were weird, I randomly did like 30 damage and 8 added effect sometimes right after he used a tp move- Tekni, Diabolos Just want to throw this in: RDM80, NM resisted Bind and Gravity. Might be immune. --Dark494 08:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :* We had the "!!" appear on Cuelebre when Flash was casted on it http://i159.photobucket.com/albums/t122/judaene/ffxi_20100920_003957.png @Tek :We had a similiar issue the first time we fought but we had brought PLD BLM RDM WHM and were doing shitty dmg, it seemed to rage after a certain time. We had been fighting 45mins when we starting wiping because it was just hitting too hard and resisting dmg too much. I know for a fact it doesn't do this after 10 because we have fought it 5 times all together all except that first kill we killed in 18-25mins no rage. :From what I've seen, if anyone in your party/alliance uses a conflux after the fight begins, it triggers the rage. Not certain though, but was doing damage like normal until someone used a conflux. Maybe this is intended to stop people from abusing it? --Allyie89 04:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) -------- I didn't notice anything like that when we fought him again tonight. I have seen Cuelebre wipe 2 alliances when low on health because of inability to deal with his AOE spam, but if you fight him in the right spot and everyone stays on the ledge, the AOE isn't an issue at all. We had PLD/RDM, BLU/THF, WHM/BLM, WHM/SCH, PUP, and RNG all at 80. Took him down in ~15 mins. Dropped Auric Dagger, Tantra Necklace, 2x horns, and a Diamond (lol). WHMS cured and buffed, PUP nuked with BLM puppet, RNG did the RNG thing, and BLU alternated SA(CA when up) Cannonball and (BA when up) Regurgigtation. Also note to Edster, it doesn't necessarily matter what direction he faces because he doesn't use breath attacks. However, if you're bringing a BLU for ranged damage, face it backwards for Sneak Attack and the damage bonus on Regurgitation. Note: Cannonball landing for 1050ish took off 3% of his HP, so he has between 30,000 and 35,000 HP. This is consistent with regurgitation for ~300 sometimes taking off 1% of his HP, and sometimes not reducing it visibly at all. --Asymptotic, Carbuncle I Lost track of time tbh But it was definitely not 45 minutes for the first fight at the 30% mark. It might have been 25-30 We had a bad set up But noone was getting hit by AoE except me when i took hate. It didnt do more damage offensively, We just had a poor setup with only one whm and no rdm - Tek Older Testimonials :* Regurgitation cast from behind appears to be particularly effective. 80BLU/RDM with NQ water staff, +26INT, +36 MND, and +8 Magic Attack Bonus landed regurgitation consistently for around ~284-300. :* The PUP can easily get much more Magic Defense Bonus than a player typically can, reducing the damage taken by more than a player typically can. Keep that in mind. Tahngarthortalk- 04:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Pup can get more MDB than a player can, With Jammer I and II and also Optic Fiber to boost it. BUT, me being curious, went to "test tank" Cuelebre, with Valoredge (I figure, high HP, def, he would be best frame for this). Had both Jammers, Optic Fiber, all def attachments, stoneskin, the 9. Pulled the NM to the conflux, and got my auto on it. I moved back up the hill and watched the magic happen....magic? My auto go owned, was taking 120-150 each hit with Water mannys up. Stoneskin got blasted through for 60 dmg. So all in all, I REALLY want to see a video or something of a automaton tanking this for real. Idk, maybe i did it wrong, but from 2k HP, 120 a hit, HP went down pretty quick. I tried to keep Light up, Role Reversal, Repair, Cannibal Blade, wasnt enough to last very long. Mind you it did, last a few min, held its own like a champ, but without a tank that can be healed constantly from another source, I dont see pup auto tanking this. Correct me if Im wrong please. --Shotaro1 03:33, September 2, 2010 (PST) '' :** 3-4 decent PUPs can take him with ease. :* killed with WHM/SCH PLD/WAR(mdb build) SMN/SCH THF/WHM SAM/RNG ~45-50min fight was easy, get temporary mp items, stat boosts. :* Killed with 5. SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, BLU/something, RDM/SCH and PLD/WHM(Higher MDB than /RDM). Was really easy, with even mediocre MDT Armor and MDB Armor (Capped -50%MDT through gear/Shell, and about an additional +22MDB) was only taking ~70~100DMG, ~200 during 2hour Blasts. BLU was doing a steady ~500DMG Regurg + ~350 Acid Stream, SMNs used their Strongest merited 75BP, RDM Enfeebled, Kept PLD Alive, and tossed some nukes/DoT's inbetween. No one died, extremely easy fight, can be done with less, just brought more friends to speed up kill! - User:Karbuncle :* Is easily Slowed. (Was an rdm with capped enfeeb at lvl 80 and used just my AF body, I also cast Slow2 on him in a mahatma houppelande to see if it would hinder it. Still landed easy) :**Took this from the main page, because the +11 MND from the Mahatma Hppld. will surely help Slow II to land. -- 11:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :***K honestly you don't know your stats. Mnd only gives more potency not accuracy. So before you move something you should research it before you make a silly mistake. Also if you wanted to (I'll give you this only out of generosity), you could argue about well 11 int for magic accuracy. Even still no, cause 15 enfeeb > 11int for mac. So please don't remove from main page if you don't know that. Btw he is very easily slowed. I saw a 75 rdm slow him with no enfeeb merits and an errant body. :****You are correct on one point and one point alone. He is easy to slow. I recommend reading the Magic Accuracy article to rectify the problems in your understanding. 15 Enfeebling does contribute MORE magic accuracy than 11int/11mnd but the stats do still contribute SOME.--Raen Ryong 06:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :*****It also shows that INT = 1 magic accuracy until total INT is > (targetINT + 10). Each additional point of INT after that gives 0.5 magic accuracy. It is unknown if any amount of stats after that limit can give 0.5 magic accuracy. It is assumed the same goes for MND vs TargetMND and CHR vs TargetCHR. I have and do know. Again where does it say it does? Just says assumed. Well again I'll say this, potency not magic accuracy. If you cast in all magic accuracy gear yeah it will land but not for that long. Mnd only helps potency on those spells that need it. So where was I only right in one point? But you are right in that mnd is needed in mnd based enfeebs, but not cause it helps it land. Only after the formula for will it land does it play an effect, aka potency. I have a question to the PUP strat...which automaton would you use and do you just let the atuomatons fight and heal them with role reversal and repair or did u also fight the nm? thx for quick info. He said he used Black mage pet, and someone at ZAM posted the pic of blm auto tanking it. Taking 30-60 dmg a hit so it is possible. --Undispellable Stoneskin? Um... no.-- Who was it that said that Cuelebre's Stoneskin was undispellable? We had a go at this guy last night as BRD/WHM (me), PLD/WAR, PLD/WAR, WHM/RDM, RDM/WHM, RNG/NIN, BLM/RDM and THF/NIN, he seemed to spam Stoneskin quite a lot and everytime the RDM or I dispelled/finale'd him, it would remove it, I don't think that it's undispellable at all, whoever said this must have had him spamming it or something. We didn't have a single issue removing it. I'm going to remove this statement in the article, if the original editor wants to remove it, that's fine but I'm only doing it for accuracy sake.--Xynthios 18:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Right. Now you're going to tell me that you can dispel Krabkatoa's Stoneskin too. --Willoflame 21:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I can always get you a screenshot to prove it if you want, next time my group does it, now stop with the smartass remarks unless you have definite proof that you can't dispel it. Also, I'm fairly aware Krabkatoa's Stoneskin can't be dispelled, but this guy's can, maybe you should try it some. --Xynthios 21:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ummm I just went out to Cuelebre to test a few things on my RDM, and right after it casted SS I used Dispel, and it said it had No Effect, PROVING that you CANNOT Dispel Cuelebre's Stoneskin, I urge you to go look at it again. --Judaine 05:31, August 23, 2010 (EST) Well, next time my party goes out there, I will certainly get you a screenshot of what I saw, I've had multiple friends also tell me that you can dispel it, and then there are times that you can't... I'm not really sure what to think anymore but i'm absolutely certain there are times when you can remove it... and obviously, times where you can't... I have seen a couple of cases that you mentioned when you get the "no effect" message and i honestly can't explain it, but I WAS able to dispel it with finale, myself... I swear it. --Xynthios 19:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I can easily explain why it might show the "no effect" message. Stoneskin only lasts for as long as it doesn't absorb it's max damage. It's why I almost never use Dispel on crabs. They use stoneskin, the damage dealers break through it faster than I can cast dispel, dispel gets cast and "no effect" because stoneskin is already gone. -- 18:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Again, went out to fight this yesterday and couldn't dispel his stoneskin. Shocker! And no, it's not because you take it down so fast, because we had no DoT on it, just to test this. Couldn't dispel the stoneskin with either a very good RDM or a BRD. It doesn't dispel.--Willoflame 11:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fought this a few times for Horns, And I Was never able to dispel Stoneskin, not for lack of trying. It may be probable that something determines its dispel-ability or not? An unknown factor? It could simply be a text glitch for the people seeing it dispelled... I don't know, just that I have not noticed it being dispelled =x - User:Karbuncle Yeah, I also want to confirm that something is weird with this Stoneskin. It seems like it can't be dispelled. Maybe there's some special condition for it, but thus far it seems like the case. --Dark494 08:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) done this fight 2 times now duo 2xRDM first time and 2nd time RDM/WHM and WHM will say i have tried dispelling the SS with 390 enfeebling magic (Duelist hat, AF+1 body, Enfeebling torque, Enfebling earring avocat pigeches INT 74+139) i DID NOT dispell the Stoneskin once i tried 7 times right after it casted and no luck, it said "dispell has no effect" --DarkvisionSMN 00:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Auric Dagger drop rate Theres no way the Auric Dagger has a drop rate of 37%. A few friends of mine are now 0/11 on this thing. Once with yellow proc and once with Treasure Hunter. Blue proc may help auric dagger drop, definitely helps tantra drop.